When Our Paths One Day Tie
by TheArmadilloOfTheWest
Summary: Hey guys this is hopefully gonna be a very long fanfic Its Katnep upon It being my OTP please follow/favorite
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta sat up in her room and stared at the clock." oh no!" she cried as she darted out of her room almost knocking her older sister Muelin clean off her feet. Muelin continued down the stairs to make nepeta breakfast. she walks down to see nepeta is already eating...what was her deal? Muelin decided to ask nepeta what was wrong..."Hey" she said. "Hi" muelin looked at nepeta and decided just to come out and ask "Why are you in such a rush?" "I need to hurry or ill be late for school!" Muelin finally remembered, nepeta was going into the 9th grade. She threw her hands to her mouth and screamed "OH MY GOSH!" "Cmon nepeta you gotta get ready!" Nepeta walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She got dressed and put on a black shirt and her favorite olive green trench coat as well. She waved to muelin then headed for school.

===== Well who will you be?

===== Be Karkat Vantas

You are now karkat vantas standing in your room chatting with one of your friends. Man he can be such an ass sometimes..

CG: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO KEEP RIDING ON MY CASE FOR THE FACT IM NOT UP AT 5:00 WAITING FOR SCHOOL? TA: ye2 kk ii am goiing to get on your ca2e were starting hiigh 2chool for fucks sake!

CG: IM READY IM HEADING TO SCHOOL SEE YOU THERE...

TA: 2ee ya.

carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering twinArmageddons

"uggghh i fucking hate school" karkat heads to the door and sees his older brother kankri standing there. "What do you want asshat." "Brother, I want you to remember not to trigger anyone with your unacceptable cursing toungue." karkat stared at him frankly pissed. " Buzz off i gotta get to school." "Ok, off you go brother! have a nice day!" karkat mumbled something then walked out the door.

**Hey, guys TheArmadilloOfTheWest here this is my first chapter and also first fanfiction it really helps out if you follow/favorite also i would like to say something to TailsDolls you really inspired me to do fanfictions thanks tails. Ok everyone sorry the chapter is so short ill make the chapters in the future longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat, turns from his homework to see his laptop is lighting up...oh someone but as fucking obvious as it is as Sollux is trying to contact him.

CG: WHAT

TA: hello kk and ii premptively am telliing you you have a date.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO.

TA: exactly what ii 2aiid ii would

CG: SOLLUX! YOU ARE DEAD YOU LITTLE FUCKER!

TA: ummm 2hes gonna pe2ter you at around 5:14

CG: WAIT YOU GAVE HER MY PESTERCHUM!?

TA: ii gotta go tuna2 2pazziing again.

TA ceased pestering CG at 4:59

Ughhh why does sollux have to be such a pain why cant he be like anyone else and not be completely annoying...God damnit you look over at the clock and groan "Why sollux..."

===Hey sup my bro?==

Nothing.

====Want to switch P.O.V?===

Ummmm ok? but i thought this was going to be a all Karkat P.O.V story

=====Life changes...deal with it.=====

You are now Nepeta Leijon and are going on a blind date with someone youve never met...you have been informed hes cranky but mom always said everyone is nice when you get to know them! ====Sheesh what kind of mother tells their kid that.===== I might as well pester him!

arsenicCatnip[AC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG] at 5:14

AC: :33 hi! im nepeta i assume your the one im going on a date with tonight

CG: AND APPARENTLY YOUR ASSUMING CORRECT WHERE DO YOU WANT TO MEET

AC: :33 are you ok?

CG: UMMM IM FINE WHY WOULDNT I BE

AC: :33 i dunno i just find it odd that you talk in all caps

CG: I JUST LIKE TYPING IN CAPS IS THAT OK WITH YOU!?

AC: :33 im sorry dont freak out!

CG: NEVER MIND OK SO WHERE DO YOU WANT TO MEET?

AC: :33 how about at the coffee shop at the corner of 23 hussie street?

CG: UMM OK.

AC: :33 see you there!

ac ceased pestering cg at 5:19

**what is up my peeps? i hope you liked this chapter even though its so short ok so...until next time kick back relax and buy a armadillo until next time your one and only ArmadilloOfTheWest**


End file.
